


Un Deux Trois

by CatSnidget



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Time Travel, time turners, you're going to suffer but you're going to be happy about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatSnidget/pseuds/CatSnidget
Summary: Precious moments are fleeting, time is a concept, and time turners often cause more harm than good.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to ask questions if you have any :)

"Victorie, psst, Victorie pssst,"

"What is it Dominque?" the tired body of a young girl groggily asked, eyes closed. She'd been having a lovely sleep before her younger sister had woken her up.

"I'm thirsty," the younger girl stated.

"Then go get some water," Victorie replied, not bothering to move from her prone form on her bed.

"But," the young girl tried to retort, but was cut off by the annoyed grunt from her older sister. Turning over in her bed the older girl made no indication that she'd be moving from her bed any time soon.

"Fine," the younger girl harrumphed and with a groan of indignancy she marched out of their shared room to get a glass of water.

The young girl was scared of the dark and had wanted her older sister to accompany her, but to her surprise there was a light on. 'Strange' she thought to herself. Her parents were usually asleep by now.

Taking careful steps she tip toed down the hall towards the kitchen. Stopping short when she heard her father's angry tone.

"She's my daughter! I raised her,"

"We agreed we'd tell 'er when zee time was right!"

"Hermione's been gone for 11 years Fleur, what difference does it make"

"She iz Victorie's real parent,"

"She's gone Fleur! I'm here I've been here for all of her firsts or have you forgotten that?"

"Non Bill,"

"Are you still in love with her!?"

"Bill pleeeze,"

"Why can't you answer me!?"

"I'm not 'aving this conversation,"

That was all the young girl could bear to hear as she felt her heart hammering against her chest. What had her parents said? Victorie wasn't her father's daughter? That couldn't be true. It, it just couldn't be.

Taking a few moments to gather herself the 9-year-old, quietly tip toed back to her shared room. Thirst forgotten.

She made quick work of getting back to her room and closed the door as quietly as she could behind her.

Her sister was still fast asleep. With a heavy sigh the young girl crawled back into her bed and pulled the blankets over herself. She'd talk to Victorie in the morning. What had her parent's meant Victorie wasn't her dad's. She was Hermione Grangers? The War Hero? She'd heard wrong, she knew she must've.

Shutting her eyes tight she eventually drifted off to sleep, Victorie would be able to explain it all in the morning. She always did.

\- - - x - - - - - - -

"Why can't I go to Diagon Alley? The limited edition of Hogwarts a History was released today, Mum said you'd take me," Victorie all but shouted. The family of four was seated over the breakfast table at Shell Cottage.

"Because I said so, I've promised your uncle George I'd help him out at the shop and that is no way to talk to your father young lady," Bill Weasley chastised as his 11 year old daughter glared at him from across the table.

"Mum can you take me?" the young girl asked after a few moments of glaring at her father.

"Sure," the older witch replied with a small smile. Her oldest giving her a wide smile in turn.

"No Fleur, not until she's learned some respect," Bill argued. His wife beside him looking at her husband quizzically.

"I 'ardly zink zis is a fair punishment Bill, it iz just a book," Fleur countered. Her husband growing increasingly irate beside her.

"I said no," Bill repeated once more.

"Non, It iz just a book," Fleur countered back.

"And I said no, she won't be going," Bill snapped, causing his daughters to jump at the sudden burst of anger.

"Girlz can you pleeze go to your roomz," Fleur instructed as her children nodded and got up, leaving to go to their rooms.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't undermine my authority dearest," Bill bit out as he stared at his wife. He and his eldest girl had been getting into rows as of late. Partly due to her thinking that she didn't need to respect him as her father and partly due to him seeing increasingly appearing mannerisms the girl had inherited from her other biological parent. A slap to his pride, he'd raised the girl. She was his daughter not Hermione's.

"It iz just a book Bill, it 'ardly warrants a punishment, it iz zee limited edition, she's been waiting a 'hole year," Fleur tried to explain. Her daughter had been very much looking forward to the limited edition book coming out. The edition included a special section on the Golden Trio that vanquished Voldemort. With exclusive never before scene pictures from the war, and experts from two of the surviving trio. Plus a special tribute to Hermione Granger the lost Golden Girl. She'd be lying to herself if she said she hadn't cried at hearing what the book would hold. She'd donated some pictures for the special edition after all.

"She needs to learn to respect me as her father Fleur, how is she going to learn to do that if you keep undermining my authority," Bill tried to reason.

"It iz just a book," Fleur countered once more.

"I'm not having this discussion anymore Fleur, I said she can't go and that's final," Bill said, and with a huff he got up. "I'll be at the shop till late," he said and grabbed his coat off the nearby coat rack, a pop followed. He'd apparated away.

\- - - x - - - - - - -

"Is this book really that great?" Dominique asked, the two girls had decided to sit on Victorie's bed while they waited on the verdict from their parents.

"I've been waiting all year for this Domie, you know how much this means to me," the older girl tried to reason. Her younger sister huffed beside her.

"You made them fight," she grumbled.

"Did not," the older girl retorted.

The sudden sound of the door opening startled both girls from their argument.

"Would you two be ok by yourselves for a bit?" Fleur inquired as she stepped into her daughter's room.

"Where are you going mum?" Victorie asked, her sister beside her wanting to ask the same question.

"I need to pick up some zings, I'll be back shortly," Fleur explained with a smile.

The smile that spread across her eldest girl's face could light up a room.

"Lets keep this between us, just us girls," Fleur said with a smile. Both girls nodded in turn.

\- - -x - - - - -

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Mummy," Victorie exclaimed as she hugged Fleur. Her mum had picked up the Limited edition of Hogwarts a History for her.

"Remember just us girls," Fleur said with a smile and a wink at her two girls. Her oldest and youngest nodding in turn.

"Ow about I prepare lunch and we have a picnic on the beach," the older witch suggested. Both girls nodding enthusiastically in turn.

\- - - x - - -

The rest of the day was spent in relative tranquility, the three had their picnic. Went for a swim in the ocean and talked about Victorie's upcoming first year at Hogwarts.

"Hon! Girls! I'm home!" The booming voice of Bill Weasley rang out throughout the house. I'd been a long day and the shop had been especially busy with the new school year starting up. He was glad to finally be home.

"Dad!" The enthusiastic voice of his youngest all but shouted before the young girl flung herself at her father.

"Dom! Did you have a good day?" Bill asked, his daughter clinging to his waist.

"We went to the beach!" The young girl exclaimed. As her dad patted her on the head.

"Did you now," he mused aloud as a set of footsteps neared.

"Did you 'ave a good day Bill," Fleur asked her husband as she stood by the doorway leading to the hallway.

"Busy day, kids getting their things before the term starts," Bill replied. He and his wife had been having continuous conflicts as of late. He hoped they could get past them tonight, he was hoping for a bit of 'comfort' so to speak. Bit hard to do when the other party is miffed at you.

"I see," Fleur said and turned back round to make her way to their room.

"Would you mind letting me go darling, I'd like to tuck in for the night, been a long day," Bill excused much to his 9 year old's reluctance.

"Ok," the young girl dejectedly answered. She'd been hoping to spend a little time with her father before bed

"How about we go flying tomorrow, just you and me ?" Bill offered, after noticing the dejected look on his daughter's face.

"Can Victorie come too?" The 9 year old asked.

"If she'd like too,..sure," Bill said with a slight grimace, he could never get the older girl to go flying. Never wanted to do anything fun. Always stuck in her books. Just like Her.

"Great! I'll ask!" Dominique exclaimed letting go of her father and running back to her room.

'Now hopefully tonight can go a lot smoother,' Bill thought to himself as he made his way to his and Fleur's room.

"I heard you and the girls went to the beach today," Bill said as he walked into his room.

"It was lovely," Fleur simply replied.

"I'm taking the girls flying tomorrow, would you like to join us?" Bill inquired. It felt like his wife and wasn't the warmest tonight, hopefully he'd be able to change that.

"I 'ave a few errands to run," Fleur excused. She was going to meet Harry, Ron and Ginny for brunch the next day. A usual occurrence between the 4 of them after Hermione had left them. A friendship born in grief.

"Too important to spend with your family?" Bill accused.

"As Victorie agreed? " Fleur countered. She really was not in the mood for her husband's attitude.

"Not yet, but she's my daughter and she'll do as she's told," Bill countered back.

"You certainly don't act like she is! She won't like flying you know zis!" Fleur snapped back, her husbands attitude intolerable.

"And who's fault is that!" Bill shouted back.

"Pardon?" Fleur questioner incredulously.

"You heard me," Bill defended.

"We would not be married if 'Ermione was still with us, 'ou forget dear husband," Fleur snapped. Her husband across from her turning a deep shade of red at her words.

"I've tried to connect with her Fleur, I've tried," Bill bit out, his wife's words had hurt him. He knew Fleur would not have taken an interest in him if Hermione was still in the picture. Still, it stung to hear.

"She is just a girl Bill, she needs constant reassurance not to be berated every time she does somezing zats not to your liking," Fleur explained trying to calm herself down.

"She's so like her," Bill stated, it was true. Victorie's mannerisms and facial expressions had become more and more like Hermione's as the years went by. A mini Hermione in all but looks. She was Fleur's mirror in looks.

"I know," Fleur said sadly, there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't miss her long since gone wife. Her daughter was all she had left of her. Her precious Victorie Rose.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight," Fleur said after a few moments of silence.

"You don't have to do that, I can-"

"Non, ze lamp zere is better for reading," Fleur excused, gathering her things.

"I-I'm sorry, I -," Bill tried to apologize.

"It's fine, 'ave a good night Bill," Fleur said as she made her way to the door. "Try to understand 'er please," Fleur pleaded, and with that she made her way out.

"Bugger, that could have gone better," Bill mused aloud as the door shut closed behind Fleur.

With a final huff of annoyance he discarded his clothes all the way down to his boxers and slipped into bed. There would be no hanky Panky tonight, welp at least he had his hand.

— - - x —-

"I'll be home around 6 tonight, will you two be ok without me?" Hermione asked, today was a big day for her. Today the ministry had decided would be the day they destroyed all of the existing time-turners. Too much power in the wrong hands could prove fatal. And no one wanted any dark wizards trying to run amuck with one especially after the fall of Voldemort. Lasting peace was preferred. For their children and the children to come.

"Oui, Victorie 'as been a little more active as of late, but she just misses her mozer when she's gone," Fleur warmly replied with a soft smile. Hand on her belly, they were expecting their first. A beautiful little girl if the medi-witches were to be believed.

"I'll try to hurry home as soon as I'm able too," Hermione said placing her hand on her wife's stomach.

"Try to be good for your mummy," Hermione said placing a kiss on Fleur's stomach, and then one on Fleur's lips.

"I love you both," Hermione said pulling back.

"And we love you, now go so zat 'ou can 'urry back to us," Fleur playfully chastised as her wife chuckled and placed one final kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be home before you know it!" Hermione said and with a final smile apparated away.

—- x - - —-

"I don't like flying Dom," Victorie tried to reason, her younger sister had woken her up an hour earlier than her usual time.

"But dad's home today! It'll be fun," Dominique tried to reason.

"You two have fun, I'll stay home, I've got to get ready for my first year," Victorie tried to reason.

"Hogwarts doesn't start for another 2 months!" Dominique countered.

"Which means I've got limited time to start reading my books," Victorie reasoned. She'd wanted to get a head start and be the brightest witch of her year, just like Hermione Granger.

"You can miss a day can't you?" Dominique tried to reason.

"I don't like flying," Victorie stated.

"You never like doing anything," Dominique grumbled.

"I do too," Victorie muttered rolling her eyes.

"It's because you don't like doing things with dad that he and mum fight all the time," Dominique accused after a few moments of silence.

"What!?" Victorie exclaimed, it was true that their parents had been arguing more as of late but it wasn't because of her.

"It's true, I heard them the other night," Dominique accused.

"What are you talking about Domie," Victorie tried to soothe as she got up from her bed and made to sit on her sisters' beside the young girl.

"T-they were arguing the other night when I went to get a glass of water," the younger girl began, heart beating wildly.

"They argue all the time," Victorie tried to reason.

"B-but not like this," the young girl said shaking her head, "Dad kept saying something about not saying something, that something didn't matter, a-and mum said that y-you were," The young girl all but stammered out. Her older sister beside her embracing her in a side hug, trying to calm the younger girl down.

"T-that you weren't dad's," Dominique stammered out.

"W-What? You must've heard wrong? Course I'm dad's I mean I'm a Weasley, Victorie Rose Weasley," Victorie reasoned. Her own heart beating wildly against her chest.

"No, no mom said that," Dominique struggled to say, pausing to try to calm herself.

"Said what?" Victorie inquired.

"I-I can't," Dominique struggled.

"Dominique what did mom say?" Victorie coaxed.

"She said that Hermione Granger was your real parent!" The younger girl all but shouted.

"S-she's my my my," the older girl stammered out, mind reeling from the information her younger sister had shouted.

"It's not true is it?" The younger girl asked looking up at her older sister.

"I don't know Domie," Victorie replied not meeting the younger girl's eyes.

"Dad was probably really angry, he didn't know what he was saying," Dominique stated trying to reason for the both of them.

Her older sister just sat there, arms having gone slack and staring at nothing.

"Victorie?" Dominique asked, her older sister scaring her with her silence.

"It would make sense," Victorie finally spoke aloud after several minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" Dominique asked scared, as her older sister got up and walked to her respective bed, grabbing her new copy of the limited edition of Hogwarts a History. Opening the book and flipping through the pages.

"I was hoping I'd get a chance to get to the Hermione Granger excerpt in the book as I read along, but this can't wait," Victorie said as she finally came to a stop on a page.

"Victorie?" Dominique asked as she watched her sister concentrate on the page before her.

"It's true, it says so here," the older girl said as she walked back over to her younger sister book in hand.

The younger girl looked at the page in question as her sister sat beside her.

Golden Girl Lost In-Time

It was seven months to the day of the final battle of Hogwarts that tragedy struck the Wizarding World once more. On the day of the great time turner destruction of 1998, the day in which the Ministry deemed any and all time turners to be a liability to the peace and stability of the Wizarding community, that the war hero Hermione Granger was lost to us. A mishap with a defective time turner caused a glitch to occur and an explosion ensued. Much to the horror of everyone in attendance, Mrs. Granger was unfortunately engulfed in it.

"One second she was there and the next she was gone," Cho Chang, a ministry official from the Department of Mysteries was quoted to have said after the pandemonium that ensued.

The Ministry in all of its capacity attempted to find Mrs. Granger but was unsuccessful in its search. A symbolic funeral was held in respect to the golden girl that helped save the Wizarding World.

"I don't understand this doesn't say- " Dominique began to say.

"Keep reading," Victorie said.

She is survived by her wife and child Fleur Isabelle and Victorie Rose Granger.

"That c-can't- " the younger girl stammered. This couldn't be, this was a nightmare, her parents had been lying, how could they, how could. The younger girl didn't get a chance to dwell in her thoughts for long before she heard her older sister get up, book in her arms.

"They've been lying to me, not anymore," the older girl said with determination as she rushed out of the room.

— - - x - - - - -

"Will you be gone long today?" Fleur asked her husband as she set about making breakfast. Her husband taking a sip of coffee with the paper in front of him.

"Only till about 4 or so," he answered as they heard footsteps stomping into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Victorie all but shouted as she stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"Young lady that is no way to talk to your parents," Bill chastised.

"You're not even my dad why should I listen to you," Victorie angrily snapped back.

"Victorie Rose!" Fleur exclaimed, arms at her sides. Staring her oldest down. But the girl would not budge.

"He's not! My real parent is Hermione Granger!" Victorie countered back.

" I raised you young lady, you are my daughter" Bill snapped back. The girl before him stood ever defiant.

"You don't treat me like I am! And you treat mum horribly! My real mum wouldn't!" Victorie snapped back.

"Stop being mean to dad!" Dominique exclaimed coming up behind her older sister.

"He's your dad not mine," Victorie bit out.

"Take that back!" The younger girl said pushing her older sister.

"No, make me!" The older girl said pushing the other girl back. What ensued was a pushing match between the two. Both Bill and Fleur sprang to action pulling the two apart. Fleur held Victorie as Bill held Dominique.

"What 'as gotten into you," Fleur tried to reason as her oldest pushed her away, breaking out of the hold Fleur had her in.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why would you lie to me mummy," Victorie asked, tears running down her eyes.

"Ma petite, I wanted to tell 'ou," Fleur began.

"But you didn't, neither of you did, I'm different from you and him, I'm nothing like the two of you," Victorie said as the tears continued to fall.

"Victorie, I- " Bill tried to reason.

"Domie told me what you said the other night, you didn't want to tell me, why!" The older girl demanded.

"You're my daughter Victorie, I raised you, I was there for all of your firsts," Bill explained.

"Like that matters! You don't treat me like a daughter, you can't stand that I'd rather read my books than fly with you," Victorie snapped.

"You're so much like her, like Hermione, but it doesn't change the fact that you're my daughter," Bill reasoned once more.

"I'm not, and you can't stand that I'm hers and not yours!" Victorie angrily replied.

"Victorie please," Fleur said taking a step towards her eldest. It broke her heart to see her first born like this, she'd wanted to tell her from the beginning, but Bill had insisted that they wait. Now it had come to this.

"No, no I just want everyone to stop lying to me, you're all a bunch of liars!" The young girl shouted and with a pop she was gone.

"She just," Bill began.

"Accidental magic," Fleur finished.

"We need to find her," Fleur said hurrying for the floo.

"I'll drop Dominique at my parents," Bill said apparating away with his youngest.

— - - x —

In the small town of Llanwrtyd there stands a house. A simple 4 bedroom home long since uninhabited. The windows have been shut closed the garden unkept. And the dust gathered upon every surface.

A promising home where dreams were long ago lost and much grief was felt.

A young girl stares in disbelief at the home. Wondering where she's been taken. And where her family's gone.

"Where am I ?" She wonders aloud as she stands in front of the home. A beautiful home really. But looks to be uninhabited.

A sudden pop causing her to jump.

A woman with bushy wavy like hair tied up in a bun appears. She looks familiar, but the young girl can't place where exactly.

"I hope Fleur hasn't been waiting long," the older woman says, recognition dawns on the young girl and she shoots forward.

"Mum!"


	2. Back Again

"I'm so sorry Fleur, she's, she's, she's gone," Harry struggles to say as he sits in his best friend's home. Her wife sitting across from him.

"Non, she's out zere 'arry, she'll come back," Fleur tries to reason. She couldn't allow herself to fall into despair. For the sake of her child. For her beloved, for herself.

"We've done all we can Fleur, I'm so sorry," Harry struggles out, as the tears freely cascade down his face. He's lost so many people to the war. But they'd done it, Voldemort was gone. They had achieved peace only for one of his best friends to be lost in an accident. They should have never tried to tamper with the time turners. How could they have known something done to help maintain everlasting peace would bring such grief and ruin.

"She'll come back, 'Arry please," Fleur says, as her tears fall. This was really it, she'd hoped that her beloved would be recovered. But as the months had gone by there was no sign of Hermione. The ministry and Harry's head strong efforts had all proven to be in vain. Hermione was lost in time, but she still felt her. Their connection was still there, she just needed to wait. She'd come back to them.

"I'm so sorry Fleur, I wish there was a way to bring her back, to find out what happened to her, she may reappear in the future or the past, but there's no way to be sure," Harry tries to calm the older witch, it broke his heart. They were all finally at peace, they were supposed to be happy, start their families. Hermione had a little one on the way. Fleur was so close to her delivery date.

"S-she'll come back, she 'as too," Fleur openly sobbs. The tears felt like torrents on her cheeks. They fell freely now.

"I'm so sorry," Harry soothed getting up from his seated position across from Fleur and taking a seat beside her. Wrapping the older witch in a side hug, he pulls her to him and lets her cling to him as she cries. He had to be strong, he'd do all he could to take care of his best mates wife and child. He'd tell her little girl all about her brave mum and what she fought for. To help make the world a safer world for everyone.

—- x - - —-

"Are the boys up yet?" Harry asks as he walks into his kitchen in Godric's Hollow. After the war he'd fixed up his parents dilapidated home and moved in with Ginny when they'd married. They now had three children of their own. James Sirius a boy of 7, Albus Severus a boy of 5, and Lily Luna a little girl of 4.

Today was his day off and he was hoping to take his family to Diagon Alley for a bit of shopping, his boys had been asking him for training brooms and he was more than happy to comply. Soon after they'd drop the kids at Andromeda Tonks' while they went to have brunch with Ron and Fleur.

His wife turned to look at him with a smile when a sudden pop put them both on the alert. Drawing their wands they pointed them in the direction the pop had sounded off, the living room.

"Arry? Ginny?" The panicked voice of Fleur made them put their wands back in their pockets. Walking into the living room, they were met with a disheveled woman.

"Fleur are you well?" Ginny said springing into action and moving forward towards the older witch. Placing her arms on the woman's shoulders. Harry behind his wife.

"Victorie 'as gone missing," the older witch informs. Distress evident on her features.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, alarmed. Victorie was a calm child, had someone taken her. Dread engulfed him.

"She found out about 'Ermione, Dominique over'ered William and I discussing telling Victorie about her parentage," Fleur explained.

"You still haven't told her ?" Ginny said perplexed, she couldn't understand why her older brother refused to tell the little girl about her mum. Hermione had been a great friend to them all, to keep her child from knowing about her was an affront.

"Non, William 'e does not like it, sees no point, but she deserved to know, just not like zis," Fleur choked out, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"S-she apparated," Fleur choked out.

"We'll find her," Harry assures, Ginny nodding beside him.

"I'll take the kids to mum and dad's and start with her favorite shops," Ginny assures. She'd have several words with her older brother after they found her niece. She'd not let this stand, it was an insult to Hermione's memory.

Nodding Harry handed his handkerchief to Fleur, "We'll find her, she can't have gone far," Harry assured. He'd check her favorite parks and her favorite trees to sit under on those hot summer days they'd all go to unwind and enjoy the day.

"I've alerted mai parents, they'll look around ze places they've taken 'Er when we visit," Fleur informed, wiping the tears with the offered handkerchief. "Zere is one place she 'as never been, but it wouldn't 'urt to look," Fleur informed.

Harry looked at her quizzicaly, "where would that be?"

"Our old 'ome in Llanwrtyd," Fleur informed, recognition dawning in Harry's eyes.

"Worth a look," he reasoned, "I'll Floo Ron, we can cover more ground that way," he informed as he gave her a reassuring hug, took a step back and went to their Floo.

With a nod the witch apparated away. It'd been almost 10 years since she'd last stepped into her old home, but it was worth a look.

—- x —-

"Mum!" Victorie exclaimed as she clung to the older bushy haired witch.

"Umm, sweetie, have you lost your way," Hermione asked, as she stared down at the little girl clinging to her waist.

"No, you're my mum," the little girl said with absolute certainty.

Hermione could only stare at the little girl that looked like an exact copy of her wife. Was this a joke or a dream? The last thing she remembered was an explosion and then she was transported to her home. Only this didn't look quite like her home. The home before her looked uninhabited and cold. The garden untended too and dust had gathered. Almost like it hadn't been lived in for years.

She was about to ask the little girl who her parents were when a sudden pop made her draw her wand out. Pointing it forward and pushing the little girl behind her, she noticed that it was her wife, or rather an older version of her wife. The woman stared at her in shock as she held her hands to her lips and rushed to her. Engulfing her in her arms and sobbing into her shoulder. Hermione was too transfixed on the woman before her to react. The little girl between them grabbing both of their attentions after several moments of the older blonde crying into Hermione.

"Mummy you're crushing me," the little girl exclaimed causing both witches to pull apart and stare at the little girl, giving her room to breath.

"Y-you're back," Fleur sobbed as she grabbed a hold of Hermione's shoulders.

"Fleur?" Hermione questioned, was this really her wife, she certainly smelled like her and looked like her, but she was older. And she wasn't pregnant, what was going on!?

"Oui ma Cherie," Fleur sobbed out.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, a sudden pop grabbing both of their attentions as Fleur was about to attempt to explain to her spouse? What had occurred 11 years prior.

"Fleur! Victorie! Hermione?" Harry said as he and Ron appeared before them. A second pop and Ginny appeared. The three could only stare in shock as tears started to form at the corners of their eyes.

"You're back!" Harry exclaimed, as the three took a few steps closer to the couple and their child.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked perplexed at the looks her friends and wife were giving her. They all looked older, and the little girl with her arms wrapped around kept looking at her in wonder. Just what was going on?

"Hermione you've been-," Ginny began but was cut off by the sudden pop of another person appearing before them.

"Mum told me you'd come here," Bill said before he stopped short, he instantly paled at the sight before him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, wand drawn.

"Bill," Ron warned as he drew his wand and stood in front of his older brother's direct line of sight.

"What is she doing here," Bill asked one more, wand still in hand.

"What do you think you're doing Bill," Hermione warned as well wand drawn as she moved to stand in front of her wife, moving the child around her waist behind her.

"What do you mean what am I doing, what do you think you're doing! That's my wife and child you've got behind you," Bill fumed,voice raised. Face turning red, wand still raised.

"What!?" Hermione exclaimed incredulous at Bill's nerve.

"You heard me," Bill informed.

"Am not!" Victorie exclaimed poking her head from behind Hermione.

"Victorie Rose!" Bill tried to chastise.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she registered Bill's words. Staring at the little girl, she noticed her eye color looked exactly like hers. W-what was going on? Was this really her daughter? That couldn't be, her Victorie wasn't even born yet, she'd know she'd only just left her and Fleur a few hours prior.

The sudden appearance of a ministry howler startled all of them from their tense situation.

"The Department of Magical Law, does hereby require your immediate presence at the ministry, office number 52607. Attendance is mandatory for Mrs and Mrs Hermione and Fleur Granger and Mr William Weasley. Dismissal is non-optional and requires the most optimal of haste," the howler proceeded to tear itself to pieces soon after.

"Well I suppose we'd best get going," Harry said as the last of the Howler fell to the ground.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, she had so many questions. And now they were needed at the Ministry?

"I'll explain after this business at the ministry I promise," Harry explained as he grabbed ahold of Ginny and they apparated away. Ron likewise did the same to his frozen red faced brother.

Hermione turned to her wife and child? "Suppose we should get this ordeal sorted then you can explain to me just what is going on ?" She said with a lopsided grin.

"Oui," Fleur said before pulling Hermione in for a quick kiss.

"Fleur?" Hermione asked, that was a strange kiss, like the kind you give to someone long since gone. A longing sort.

"I needed to do zat, it's been so long," Fleur said as Hermione numbly nodded at her.

"We're going to be late," the little girl between them stated as Hermione chuckled and gathered the two in her arms, apparating them away.

—- x - - —-

"Thank you for joining me on such short notice," the ministry official said as he stood behind his desk a stack of papers on his desk.

"What is this about," Bill was the first to ask as he stood before the ministry official's desk, arms folded.

"All in due time Mr. Weasley, please take a seat," the official replied face passive.

"Umm, just what is going on Mr. Chapman?" Hermione inquired as well from her standing position beside her wife and supposed child. The official's name plaque informing her that the official was named Dodelous Chapman.

"First let me be the first one to welcome you back Mrs. Granger, from all of us at the ministry we extend our sincerest apologies for what's transpired. We hope that we can help assist you in any way as you rejoin the Wizarding world," the official said with a sincere smile.

"Thank you, but I'm sorry if I don't comprehend what's happened?" Hermione inquired. The official gave her a sad smile in turn.

"I do apologize Mrs. Granger, but you've been gone for 11 years," the official stated. The look of shock on Hermione's face widened his frown.

"What do you mean? I was just here not too long ago? The ministry was disposing of the time turners, " Hermione countered, growing pale. Fleur's beside her grabbing her arm to try to calm her down. Victorie clutching her other arm.

Bill looked at them with bitter contempt.

"I apologize Mrs. Granger but a mishap with a faulty time turner resulted in an explosion and your disappearance for the past 11 years. I say again with the sincerest condolences that we here at the ministry offer our full support as you reintegrate yourself into the Wizarding world once more," the official explained.

"I-I've been gone? 11 years ?" Hermione stuttered. Looking between her wife, her friends, the official and Bill. Victorie's increased grip on her arm brought her back from her tumultuous thoughts.

"The matter for which you were all summoned," the official continued, sitting down and taking hold of the stack of papers on his desk. "Please take a seat," he motioned as all the adults took a seat. Victorie sat herself on Fleur's lap.

"The violation of Wizarding Law number 002385, as dictated "Bonded for life, cursed be to they who would seek to tear them asunder till death do they part," a rectification is in order I believe," the official began to explain as they all tried to process the words.

"What are you implying?" Bill asked.

"My apologies Mr. Weasley which part confuses you," the official asked.

"Why did you quote my wedding vows," Bill asked, temper flaring.

"I do apologize for the confusion Mr. Weasley but you are not married ," the official clarified as he handed him a paper. A current status of marriage, the bottom line reading William A. Weasley: STATUS : Unmarried Pureblood.

"What is the meaning of this!? That's my wife sitting right there! And my child!" Bill exclaimed getting to his feet.

"I'm sorry to inform you Mr. Weasley but according to the law, it clearly states 'till death do they part' and Mrs. Hermione Granger is sitting before us, she never died, thus the law reversed all that came since her disappearance," the official further explained.

"What! She's my wife I don't care what you or the "law" says, I married her!" Bill fumed.

The ministry official calmly looked at the fuming man.

"I apologize that you feel that way Mr. Weasley but a disregard of the law is a direct violation of one of the founding pillars by which our society was founded, if you insist on its violation, I will have to take force," the official said as he drew his wand, tip glowing. "Now seeing as Aurors Potter and Weasley are with us, I will have to request their assistance in your capture if you'd like to proceed," the official stated.

Ron and Harry sitting at attention. They had not expected this, but seeing as this was a ministry official with the direct authority to require their assistance they'd have to comply. The law in violation was a grievous one, their training to become Aurors stared that any violation to a founding law would require immediate attention and cooperation from any Auror present or nearby.

With a huff Bill sat back down and fumed in his seat, "my apologies," he grumbled out.

"Lovely," the official commented as he looked at the remaining papers in front of him and read aloud. "Hereby stating Fleur Isabelle and Victorie Rose Weasley are to be now Fleur Isabelle and Victorie Rose Granger, their lawful names, a further change to the name of Dominique Apolline Weasley, to be named Dominique Apolline Delacour. As no lawful marriage took place the Ministry grants custody to the mother Mrs. Fleur Isabelle Granger,"

"What! That's my daughter!" Bill shouted, hands gripping the chair armrests, knuckles going white. His Dominique had been conceived lawfully. How dare this man claim his daughter a bastard born out of wedlock.

"Correct Mr. Weasley however you did not lawfully marry Mrs, Granger, your union never occurred according to our most ancient laws. Thus the child is unlawfully yours and we have deemed it appropriate to grant custody to Mrs. Granger the mother. If you have any concerns you'll have to submit a form and the Ministry will address it at a later date," the official explained, patience growing thin at the man that kept interrupting him.

"Effective immediately the ministry is requesting the removal of Mrs. Fleur Isabelle Granger and her daughters Victorie Rose Granger and Dominique Apolline Delacour from the premises of Shell Cottage, as it is in direct violation of Wizarding Law 002385-2. Unlawful Cohabitation. The ministry will provide assistance in the appropriate placement of all parties involved," the official finished with a wave of his wand.

Five tall Aurors appeared before them. Arms folded behind their backs.

"Please escort Mrs. Fleur Granger and her child to their current residence, Assist them with their relocation as well as that of Dominique Apolline Delacour," the official instructed as he motioned towards the Aurrors.

Taking hold of the papers before him he made quick work of placing them into a large envelope. "Here are the remaining documentation, pertaining to the children's custody and your marriage. You will also find an additional notice of compensation that you may bring to Gringotts at your earliest convenience. It's the least the Ministry can do to compensate you for the time lost," the official finished explaining, envelope in hand.

Moving forward Hermione took the offered envelope and held it in her hands for a few moments, taking that brief time to gather herself. This was a lot to process. Her wife was married to someone else? Custody of her child and another? She had many questions. But for now they would have to wait.

"We'd best get going then," she finally said turning to her family and friends.

—- - -x - - - —

"I can't believe you're just letting this happen," Bill grumbled as he sat on his marriage bed. The bed that he and his wife shared in their room in their house!

"What did 'ou want me to say William," Fleur replied exasperatedly as she walked about the room waving her wand, her things going back and forth into waiting suitcases. A shrinking spell in place to help speed up the process. They'd been able to ask for a moment to talk while Fleur packed, much to reluctance of the Auror standing outside their door. The other four helping Victorie pack her things and keeping guard over Hermione who had promptly sat herself on their living room couch upon arrival to Shell Cottage. Harry, Ron had immediately sat at her sides, with Ginny going with Victorie to help her pack her things.

"Tell them that I'm your husband! They're breaking our family apart Fleur, and you don't care, now that you have your precious Hermione! Wish she'd done us all a favor and stayed gone," Bill fumed as Fleur quickly turned her attention to him at his words, walked up to him and promptly slapped him.

"How. Dare. 'Ou." Fleur fumed as she stared at the man that used to be her husband.

"How dare I? How dare you! You made a vow to me Fleur, till death do us part! Hermione was gone. Gone! And she left you with a babe in your belly, you needed her and she wasn't there! I was! I raised Victorie like she was my own, I've been here!" Bill shouted.

The Auror standing guard upon hearing the shouting rushed into the room wand raised. "Is this man giving you any trouble Mrs. Granger."

"Non, I've just finished," Fleur answered. Leveling her former husband with a disappointed stare.

"I don't 'ave to be told how much damage I've caused, I am aware William, I'm sorry for the 'eartache I've put 'ou through, but I 'ave to keep moving forward," Fleur said a lone tear falling down her left cheek. And with that she waved her wand and her luggages shrunk and were placed into her pocket.

—x —-

"It's really been 11 years Harry," Hermione stated more than asked. Seeing as that's all anyone would tell her. In the past few hours.

"Umm, well yes, it has, but what's important is that you're with us now Hermione," Harry said placing his hand on hers. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect his best friend to come back to them. But what a mess it was with the girls and Bill now. He could only hope that it would all sort itself out in the end.

"My little Victorie's 11 now I gather?" Hermione asked, the two boys, no men but they would always be boys to her, her boys.

"She is, just got her Hogwarts letter, she's so excited," Harry answered, giving Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Not much of a flyer though, but we'll make a quidditch player out of her yet, Bill's been -," Ron began to say but stopped short as he realized he'd mentioned the elephant in the room.

"Ah yes, Bill, he married Fleur," Hermione said with uncertainty her heart clenching at the words. It'd been hard to hear that her wife had married Bill in her absence, but she couldn't fault her for it. She was gone for 11 years, it wouldn't be fair to hold that against her. She deserved to be happy.

"He did, but it wasn't an easy thing for Fleur to do," Harry tried to explain, he and Ron knew that Fleur hadn't been in love with Bill when she'd agreed to marry him. She probably wasn't even in love with him now, but she'd needed help and she had Victorie to look after. Bill was a means to an end.

"That's right! She never stopped hoping 'Mione," Ron agreed.

"We're just happy you're back," Harry stated. Eyes growing misty. Ron nodding beside him.

"Thank you, I just have to get my bearings in check and I'll be alright," Hermione replied. Her friends nodding and engulfing her in a hug.

"We'll do all we can to help," Harry assured.

The three stayed that way until the sound of footsteps alerted them to someone else's presence.

"All packed Fleur?" Harry asked. As he looked up at the blonde, somber smile on her face.

"Oui," Fleur responded, Auror beside her and Bill coming up behind. He didn't look the happiest.

"Finished!" Victorie's exuberantly shouted as she walked into the living room, Ginny and the Auror in tow.

"Ave you got Dominque's zings?" Fleur asked her sister in law, was she that anymore, now that she wasn't married to Bill? However she was married to Harry and he was like a brother to her wife so technically she was still her sister in law.

"Got it all right here," Ginny said holding up a small bag.

"Extendable charm Gin?" Hermione asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Learned from the best," Ginny replied with a wink.

"If that's everything, we'll escort you to the Weasley's was it? To collect your daughter Mrs. Granger," the Auror beside Fleur spoke up.

"Zank 'ou," Fleur said as the Auror in turn nodded and signaled for the other Aurors present to take ahold of their respective charge.

A pop later and they were gone.

— x —

"What is the meaning of this!" Molly Weasley exclaimed as ministry Aurors and her children walked into her home.

"Hermione!" She exclaimed once more as she rushed at the woman in question. Enveloping her into a hug.

"We thought you would never come back! Thank Merlin you're safe!" The Weasley matriarch exclaimed as she held the young woman.

"I'm glad to be back Molly," Hermione said as she returned Mrs. Weasley's embrace.

"But why are there ministry Aurors with you all?" Molly asked pulling back from the hug.

"It would seem that since Hermione came back, ze Wizarding Law reversed my marriage to William," Fleur tried to explain.

"We're here to collect the child ma'am," The Auror beside Fleur spoke up.

"B-but What is the meaning of this! You're trying to take Dominique from her father and mother? That's unfounded!" Molly defended.

"Mum, since Hermione came back her union to Fleur was never ended. So the law reversed anything that happened while she was gone. Dominique unfortunately fell through the crack, she's to be given to Fleur for the time being, and they'll be moving back to their old home," Ginny tried to reason.

"But that's not-" Molly tried to argue back.

"It's a violation of one of the founding Wizarding Laws Mum, there's nothing that can be done," Ginny said with finality.

Taking a few moments to stare at her daughter in disbelief, the Weasley matriarch took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'll go get her," she said as she walked up the stairs to get the little girl.

"Mummy, is Domie going to be ok?" Victorie said walking up to Fleur. In her excitement she hadn't stopped to think how this would affect her younger sister.

"I 'ope so ma petite," Fleur replied, as her eldest wrapped her arms around her waist. She was glad for the comfort. She knew she and Hermione would be having a long conversation after all of this.

Several minutes later the sound of footsteps could be heard as Molly Weasley returned with Dominique in tow.

"Mum, Dad? What's going on?" The young girl asked as she saw the adults and Aurors present.

"We're," Fleur started to say but was cut off by Bill.

"You're going to live with your mum and her wife," Bill gripped out.

"What?" The little girl said looking between both of her parents

Trying to salvage the situation Victorie spoke up, "We'll be having a long sleepover at my mum's," she walked towards her younger sister but the younger girl ran to her father instead.

"I want to stay with dad!" She exclaimed latching herself to Bill.

"Dominique," Fleur tried to soothe, it was breaking her heart to see her youngest like this.

"Y-you're married to dad! I-I just want to go home!" The girl wailed, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

"Sweetie, you need to come with your mum," Ginny spoke up trying to coax the girl over before the Aurors got involved.

"B-but," the little girl stammered out bottom lip trembling.

"It's going to be ok Domie, I'll be with you soon," Bill assured to everyone's surprise.

"I promised I'll make everything better again," he continued to assure as he removed the child from his person.

"P-promise?" The little girl asked.

"Promise," Bill assured holding out his pinkie to assure the young girl.

"I'll make it right I promise," he spoke up looking over at Victorie, who only grimaced at him in turn, a slight scrunch of the nose a trait she'd gotten from Hermione much to his displeasure.

"This isn't over Granger," he said leveling a stern glare at Hermione, who only stared back at him defiantly. She would not allow herself to be threatened.

"Go to your mum," Bill instructed as Dominique reluctantly nodded and walked over to Fleur.

Taking a hold of her daughter Fleur looked one more time at Bill as he glared at her wife.

"I'm really sorry for all of zis," Fleur apologized looking at Mrs. Weasley.

The older woman sadly nodded at her somewhat understanding.

They bid their goodbyes and aparated away leaving behind their friends.

Their destination the old home that stood uninhabited in Llanwrtyd.


	3. Sense of Normalcy?

"I want to go home!" The youngest Delacour daughter wailed as her mother and her mother's supposed wife stared at her with looks of anguish.

One for the pain she had caused her youngest child.

The other for the mess she had made in this innocent child's life.

The child's older sister choosing to approach her.

"Domie, let's try to go to bed, we can talk about this in the morning," Victiore offered trying to coax the younger girl down from her cry.

"No! I want to go home!" The girl continued to cry.

She's been having a great day at her grandparents' when the ministry officials had arrived.

Her mother and father and this stranger in tow.

Now all of a sudden she lived with her mum and this strange woman.

And she'd had to say goodbye to her dad!?

She would not stand for it. She would not go quietly.

And she would show them how hurt she felt.

"Ma petit- ," her mother tried to soothe coming up to the youngest child.

"No, don't touch me! Why did you do this to dad!" Dominique accused, the woman standing behind her mother looking at the scene before her unsure of what to do.

"It iz a lot more complicated ma petite fille," Fleur tried to explain again coming closer to the young child.

"I just want to go home," the child weakly spoke.

Taking this brief moment of vulnerability, the girl's mother closed the distance between them scooping the child up in her arms.

"I promise I'll explain everything tomorrow," Fleur soothed as her little girl tried to resist against her hold. Fleur tightening her hold, the child giving up after a few short moments. Another wave of sobs wracking the young child's body once more.

"Shhh, shhh, it will be alright my petite," Fleur soothed picking up her crying child.

The girl burying her head in her mother's shoulder.

The two remained in the same position for a few minutes. Fleur trying her best to soothe her weeping child and Dominque just wanting someone to tell her it was going to be ok, that things would go back to normal soon.

A few minutes later Fleur decided that her youngest needed to be put to bed. Threw a small smile back at her wife and with small child in arms walked to a room long since unoccupied.

Victoire deciding to stay with her other mum, walked over to the somewhat tense woman and grabbed ahold of the older witch's hand.

This seemed to do the trick as Hermione snapped out of her stupor and squeezed the child's hand in turn.

Not just any child.

Her child.

"W-why do we transfigure you a bed and get you set up for the night," she offered with a small smile, the miniature Fleur before her smiling back in turn.

With a little bit more confidence, Hermione led her daughter further into the house. Deciding that one of the rooms on the second floor would do well, she led Victoire to the second floor.

Choosing the room right next to the master bedroom.

The room that had been meant to be the girl's nursery.

This struck a sad nerve for Hermione, she'd missed on so much. She'd missed 11 years of her daughter's life.

Choosing to push back the hurt the witch got to work transfiguring a long since abandoned crib into a bed and scurgifying a decrepit dresser.

A few flicks of her wand saw the girls clothes adjusted back to their original sizes and put away. Bed sheets placed on the transfigured bed, choosing to set a running water spell in place until they got something more permanent for the home.

She waited until Victoire had brushed her teeth and combed her before tucking in the child, a request by the girl.

Unsure if she should, she placed a small kiss on the top of the child's head.

This caused a wide smile on the little blonde as she wished her a goodnight and closed her eyes to drift off to sleep. She'd see to her younger sister in the morning. For now, she was glad to feel like her other parent truley cared for her.

Hermione closed the door to her child's bed behind her. Making her way to the bedroom next door. She got to fixing up the room before her wife finished putting her youngest child to bed.

The act of didn't take long, she'd been pleasantly surprised to find her clothes still in the drawers and closet. All of her belongings seemed to have remained in place.

'Guess Fleur couldn't bring herself to put it away,' Hermione thought to herself as she finished sprucing up the last of the furniture. They'd have to go shopping tomorrow for new furniture for the girls.

Once she was satisfied with the set up she grabbed a pair of pajamas and changed out of her work clothes, crawling into bed and waited for her wife.

She didn't wait long as Fleur entered a few minutes later. A sad smile on her face but quickly turning into a smile as soon as she looked at Hermione already changed for bed.

"I hope 'ou didn't wait long,"

"Not at all," Hermione replied.

Her wife seemed to take this all with a smile as she got about swishing her wand and reciting a few spells to resize and put away her own clothes. 'We will have to go shopping tomorrow for furniture and things to fix up the house,' Fleur thought to herself as she stripped out of her clothes and changed into a simple night gown. She could feel her wife's eyes on her as she changed.

Getting into their old bed, she laid down and motioned for Hermione to lay down with her. Hermione complied laying on her side to face her beloved.

It all felt too good to true.

While she felt sorrow for the pain she'd caused her youngest and her former husband, the more selfish part of her was overjoyed beyond words. She had her mate, her love, her beloved back.

They hadn't known when she'd come back, if she ever would come back. But she had never given up hope.

Even after her marriage to William, a small part of her had still hoped that her beloved would be returned to her.

And now here she was laying beside her, in their bed, in their home. In the home they had built together, in the home they'd hoped to raise their family in.

Throwing caution to the wind, Fleur reached over and pulled the English witch to her. Holding her close.

"Don't ever leave me again cherie," Fleur said in a shaky breath. She was on the verge of a cry.

Hermione paused for a moment stunned at the sudden contact before wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Never again," she whispered into her love's hair. She wasn't sure what the future would hold. But she was sure of one thing, she'd never leave Fleur's side again.

—- x —

The smell of coffee woke her up the next morning. Eyes fluttering open, she looked up into the eyes of her wife staring back at her with a shy smile.

"Do I have something on my face?" Hermione asked, her wife just smiled back in turn.

"Non, but it 'as been zo long since I slept beside ou in zis bed," Fleur replied, as Hermione sat up.

"Is that coffee I smell?" The smell was Devine.

"Oui, I woke early and went to ze store to pick some zings up for breakfast," Fleur explained.

"You didn't happen to pick up any ingredients for pancakes while you were out did you ?" Hermione asked.

"Oiu, wiz ze bananas and zat muggle paste nutella?" Fleur tried to remember. She'd hoped she could make her love's old favorite as a treat for her beloved. Her eldest also seemed to have a love for the banana pancakes.

"I can make you girls some pancakes for breakfast," Hermione offered as Fleur handed her a mug of coffee.

"Non, I will make zen," Fleur insisted as she watched her beloved take a sip of her drink.

"I insist love," Hermione countered back taking another sip of her coffee.

"Togezer?" Fleur offered in compromise.

Taking a moment to contemplate the offer, Hermione nodded after a few moments.

"Sure,"

—- x —

After a quick shower, and a change into a fresh set of clothes. The two women made their way way downstairs to the kitchen.

"You cleaned up ?" Hermione asked, the previous night everything within their home had endless dust gathered upon every surface. She'd had to scourgify the entirety of their daughter's room the night previous. As well as their room. They had a long day ahead of them.

"Oui," Fleur replied, as she set out cutting up some bananas for her wife's pancakes.

Hermione didn't know what to make of the entire situation. She'd chosen to try to take as normal as an approach as she could take, for the sake of her wife, child and the child her wife had had with Bill.

The thought still hurt, but she couldn't fault Fleur for trying to move on. She'd left her and the babe they'd been expecting.

Yes, this was by fault of her own. Her own ambitions to rid the world of the time turners is what led to all of this. She'd try to make it right again.

Feeling arms loop around her waist, Hermione was taken away from her thoughts. Fleur's head resting on her shoulder.

"What are 'ou zinking?"

Taking a brief pause Hermione leaned into her wife's touch.

"That I hope the girl's enjoy my pancakes," Hermione lied, she didn't want to burden Fleur with her troublesome thoughts.

Sensing the avoidance Fleur choose not to press further. Giving her wife a squeeze before pulling back and getting back to preparing breakfast.

The two worked in sync with the other. Mixing and stirring and cooking, as if Hermione's last 11 years of absence had never occurred.

They'd just finished flipping the last of the pancakes when they heard a set of footsteps trudge down the stairs.

"Mum?" The small voice of Victoire spoke.

"In 'ere ma petite!" Fleur shouted back, the little girl following the sound of her mum's voice.

Seeing a sizable stack or pancakes, the girl broke into a wide grin.

"You made my favorite," she looked at her mum in joy.

"You're mum over 'ere made zis," Fleur replied, the little girl's grin growing wider.

Quickly taking a seat at the recently scourgified table, she set about taking a few pancakes on a plate set for her, and began to dig in.

"These are shoo 'ood!" Victoire said with glee.

"Not wiz food in 'our mouth," Fleur gently chastised the child as they continued eating their meal.

Hermione looked on at the mini Fleur enjoying the meal. She was still astounded that this small child was the babe she left behind. The site warmed her heart.

The tender moment was interrupted by the sound of a second set of footsteps trudging down the stairs.

"Mum?" Dominique asked as she made her way into the kitchen dining room, she saw her elder sister digging into her meal and took a tentative seat across from her, a deviation from her usual place beside the older girl.

"Would 'ou like some pancakes?" Fleur offered, the night previous had been rather hard on her youngest. She had refused to let Fleur go, as Fleur scourgivirr and transfigured a bed for the small child, she'd cried herself to sleep. She only hoped that today would be easier.

A small nod from the subdued child.

Fleur grabbed a plate and scooped some pancakes for her youngest.

Hermione looking on at the scene before her, the child looked entirely like Fleur. Made it hard to believe the two children before her had different 'fathers'

"Can we go to Diagon Alley today?" Victoire asked, having finished with her meal. She looked between her mums.

The two adults before her gave each other side looks before her mum smiled and nodded her head in affirmation.

"We've got to get 'our books, non,"

"As well as a few things for the house," Hermione commented looking around.

It was true, their simple abode needed some sprucing up after spending so long without any people about.

"Perhaps we can get you girls some cauldron cakes when we're there?" Hermione offered giving the two girls a smile.

Victoire smiled back in turn at the prospect of some sweets. Her younger sister simply grimaced.

"I don't want anything from you," the younger girl bit out, finishing the last of her pancakes.

The air in the room grew tense. Victoire bristling at her younger sister's harsh tone, Fleur trying to navigate the situation in the best way without setting off her youngest. And Hermione trying to salvage the moment.

"Perhaps I can ask Harry and Ron if they'd like to go around the shops with me and you can take the girl's for school supplies?" Hermione offered, Fleur beside her giving her a grateful smile in turn.

"If 'ou're sure?" Fleur asked.

"Course, can you just write a list of the things we need while I go up to get a jumper?" Hermione asked, Fleur in turn nodded and leaned in to peek her wife on the cheek.

Making her way up the stairs Hermione couldn't help but think of a way to cheer up the youngest Delacour.

"Did you need to be so rude," Victoire bit out, Dominque simply sneered back at her older sister.

"Like you've been with dad," the younger girl retorted.

"He'd your dad not mine," Victoire bit back.

Fleur sensing an imminent fight stepped in trying to reign in her daughter's tempers. Dominique had the famous Weasley temper and Victoire had a mixture of her and Hermione's stubbornness.

"Girls why don't 'ou two go get ready while I clean up," Fleur said gathering her daughter's attentions.

"But Dom-

"Non, we do not 'ave all day," Fleur tried to reason.

Her oldest, sensing her mum's frustration, decided to follow her demand and got up from her seat, making her way up the stairs and to her bedroom.

"Why did you have to choose that woman over dad," Dominique accusingly said, still seated at the table.

"Non, not now Domie," Fleur shut down the question before it could lead to another row.

Her youngest, not satisfied with her mum's answer, simply got up from her seat and with a huff stormed out of the room "Fine!" the sound of footsteps running up the stairs a moment later.

With a sigh Fleur set about cleaning up the dirty plates.

Today would be a long day.

\- x -

"Are you sure you don't need me to come with 'ou?" Fleur asked, as she handed Hermione a long piece of rolled up parchment.

"I'll be fine Fleur," Hermione tried to reassure. She had found a bit of floo powder by the fireplace in their living room and had decided to use the last of it to floo call Harry and Ron for an impromptu trip to Diagon Alley to shop around. It would give Fleur time with the girls and prevent another burst of anger from Dominique.

"I just worry," Fleur said, she'd just gotten the other witch back, a part of her was still fearful that Hermione would not step through the doors of their home again.

"I'll have Harry and Ron with me, no time turners, no destruction of any kind, I'll be fine, I'll see you and the girl's in a few hours," Hermione assured. This didn't seem to placate the other witch.

In an attempt to comfort the blonde, Hermione pulled the french witch to her in an embrace. "I promise I'll come back to you, I'm not going anywhere," Hermione assured and pulled back slightly to pull Fleur into a kiss.

This seemed to slightly do the trick as the blonde relaxed a bit, melting into the lip lock.

"Ahem," a sheepish Victoire cleared her voice, a grumpy looking Dominique behind her.

This caused the two women to split apart and try to gather themselves.

"Right then I'll see you girls in a few hours," Hermione said, giving the girls a smile and with a pop she apparated.

\- x -

"Blimey Mione you eat like you haven't eaten in days," Ron commented as he and his two best friends sat in a restaurant in muggle London, they'd stopped for a quick bite and would head into Diagon Alley once they'd had their fill.

"Years Ron," Hermione retorted as she dug into her food. It was true she had awoken rather famished that morning and with the tenseness at home she hadn't had a chance to grab a bite of her hot-cakes before she'd left.

"Still better table manners than you," Harry said with a chuckle. He sensed that something else was afoot with his erstwhile time traveling friend, but he'd decided not to pry and wait for her to tell them in her own time.

"Bugger off," Ron cheekily retorted as he dug into his own food.

The three enjoyed their meals in relative silence before Hermione broke it.

"Do you two know anything I could get for Dominique?" This caused both Harry and Ron to raise a brow at the witch.

"Is she-," Ron tried to ask.

"She doesn't like me, I mean not that I blame her, I wouldn't like the person breaking up my family either," Hermione rambled trying to explain herself.

"I figured as much," Harry commented.

Ron beside him swallowed the last of his meal and looked at his friend.

"She likes brooms, she's really into quidditch," He answered, he'd been to see Bill earlier that morning to check up on his newly single brother. He'd found him in a sorry state, bottle of firewisky in hand and passed out on the front porch of Shell Cottage. And while he didn't agree with his older brother's coping mechanisms he also couldn't fault the man. His life had just been upended, his wife and daughters taken away from him.

He looked back at his friend as she gave him a grateful smile.

"Would you two be able to give me some tips on quidditch brooms?"

The men in turn smiled back at her, they'd waited since their school days for their bookish friend to say those words.

Paying for their meal, they headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies in search of a broom.

\- x -

This was the second?

No the fourth?

Probably the fifth, bottle of firewisky he'd downed since his younger brother had left him.

Who cared.

Apparently no one did.

His brother with his false niceties couldn't even be bothered to stick around.

"I promised Harry I'd meet up with him Diagon Alley," he'd said.

"Bullshit!" Bill yelled, the sound reverberating off the walls in his empty home.

He had left him to meet up with Harry sure.

Harry and that bitch.

Hermione Granger.

The bitch that ruined his life.

That took the woman that should have been his from the start.

The daughters that should have both been his.

His family!

He'd promised his youngest that he'd make everything right again.

And he would.

Oh he would.

He'd put that interloping bitch in her place.

And take back his family.

One way or another.


End file.
